


Грязные выходные

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Magdalena_sylar



Series: деанон [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Come Sharing, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Felching, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, idk i hope i got them all, like so much smut seriously, pre-negotiated kinks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: 1. Это сплошное бессюжетное порево, не ищите характеры, это дрочилка. lightDS2. Посвящается анону с чаячьим, полным боли, криком, мимо которого я не смогла пройти.Старбаксы, у вас только в драбблах Стив всегда снизу или весь рейтинг так будет, и можно ни на что иное не рассчитывать?©Я не смогла пройти мимо. Это все для тебя, анон!





	Грязные выходные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wicked on the Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409464) by [freshwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshwoods/pseuds/freshwoods). 



> 1\. Это сплошное бессюжетное порево, не ищите характеры, это дрочилка. lightDS  
> 2\. Посвящается анону с чаячьим, полным боли, криком, мимо которого я не смогла пройти. _Старбаксы, у вас только в драбблах Стив всегда снизу или весь рейтинг так будет, и можно ни на что иное не рассчитывать?_ ©  
> Я не смогла пройти мимо. Это все для тебя, анон!

Стив сводит бедра вместе.

Он голышом лежит на их с Баки кровати и с нетерпением ждет возвращения Баки. В такие дни тот никогда не уходит надолго, всегда говорит, как сильно хочет вернуться домой и найти Стива таким: обнаженным, словно выставляющим напоказ твердые мышцы и мягкую кожу. Баки специально делает перерыв, заставляя их обоих томиться в ожидании. Стив любит, как это предвкушение отдается тянущим возбуждением внизу живота.

Баки ушел по каким-то обыденным делам, которые принято делать в субботу, – может, за продуктами или в банк, оставив обнаженного Стива ожидать его возвращения. Горячей кожей он все еще чувствует на себе невесомые поцелуи и прикосновения пальцев Баки, как металлических, так и живых.

Стив сильнее сводит бедра и ощущает раздражение на коже от щетины Баки, он не уверен, нравится это ему или нет. И не может вспомнить, было ли ему приятно или наоборот, когда рано утром он поднялся с кровати, направляясь в ванную комнату, и почувствовал между ног свежие царапины от щетины. Не говоря уже о том, как горела кожа от казалось бы мягких прикосновений яиц. Он решает, что это ему все-таки нравится – иметь что-то осязаемое, пока оно не заживет, как напоминание о том, что Баки может с ним сделать. И – боже – что Баки с ним делает.

Он думает, что в той, другой жизни ему, возможно, и будет стыдно за то, как сильно он этого жаждет, как легко поддается и сколько удовольствия получает, раскрываясь перед Баки. Стив съезжает по простыням, раздвигает бедра в попытке унять саднящую кожу и откидывает голову назад, когда пробка внутри него сдвигается глубже, сильнее надавливая на простату.

Это не должно так заводить, не должно заставлять Стива краснеть при одном только воспоминании о том, что Баки с ним делал. Но это возбуждает, член становится еще тверже, а кольцо на его основании не дает этому возбуждению пропасть. Пробка в заднице – неважная замена члену, но до возвращения Баки у него есть только она. Стив никогда не признается, но ему нужно, чтобы задница была чем-то заполнена. Он думает, что это не обязательно должен быть секс, иногда он задается вопросом – насколько было бы чудесно, если бы Баки так и оставался в нем, невозбужденный и мягкий. И Стив держал бы его в себе, пока тот не возбудится снова. А Стив оставался бы мокрым и открытым, чтобы Баки мог его трахать снова и снова. Стив всегда был бы таким.

Он опускает задницу обратно на простыни, пробка сдвигается и, черт, он охуеть как любит это, обожает, что Баки его затыкает так, прежде чем уходит, оставляя внутри сперму и смазку, держа Стива мокрым для следующего раунда. Это должно казаться отвратительным, возможно, потом и будет, но черт, Стив это безумно любит.

Звенят ключи. Внутри Стива растет предвкушение. Хлопают двери. Слышны шаги. Стив поднимается, становясь на колени, руками обхватывает локти. Ему слышатся шуршание бумажных пакетов, стук открываемых и закрываемых шкафчиков, какой-то звон – возможно, Баки пересыпает кофейные зерна в банку – а затем тишина.

Стив осознает, что задержал дыхание, только когда дверь спальни наконец скрипит, и он видит силуэт Баки в свете утреннего солнца, струящегося из окна спальни. Стив хочет прикоснуться к этому телу руками, но знает – сейчас ему нельзя ничего трогать, и впивается пальцами в кожу.

Глаза Баки словно сканируют Стива, темнеют, затем он прикусывает губу, кидая что-то в сторону кровати. Стив не поднимает руки, чтобы поймать шелковистую ткань, он просто позволяет ей долететь до его груди и стечь по ней на кровать. Он вопросительно смотрит на Баки, и тот кивает. Только после этого Стив расцепляет руки и медленно, с трепетом, дотрагивается до ткани. Он узнает повязку на глаза, когда опускает взгляд на пальцы, держащие мягкий темно-синий шелк. Затем он смотрит на Баки, удивленно и счастливо открывая рот.

– Что скажешь? – спрашивает тот.

У Стива пересыхает во рту, когда он пытается ответить. Он давно хотел попробовать, но у Баки были сомнения. Стив не давил, и сейчас он не собирался уточнять, уверен ли Баки – дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. 

– Можно мне, сэр?

Баки облизывается.

– Да. Завяжи ее туго. Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел, что я буду с тобой делать.

Стив вздрагивает и быстро поднимает руки, прикладывает темную ткань к глазам и пытается завязать концы на затылке. Около минуты он проверяет, насколько хорошо повязка блокирует свет: он все еще различает неясные тени, но когда он закрывает глаза, все исчезает, и он погружается в темноту.

– Хороший мальчик, – бормочет Баки, прежде чем Стив улавливает шуршание ткани и стук ботинок по полу. – Теперь ложись на спину.

Стив снова вздрагивает, чувствуя возбуждение в животе, и ложится на спину посередине кровати. Неожиданно он ощущает руки Баки под мышками – когда тот успел подойти так близко? – и его подтягивают так, чтобы голова лежала на краю кровати, а матрас поддерживал шею. Затем что-то твердое и прохладное касается губ, открывая их, прежде чем проскользнуть внутрь – и Стив обхватывает металлические пальцы Баки до того, как тот успевает сказать: «Соси».

Стив давно перестал ласкать его пальцы, теперь он просто облизывает их, зная, что Баки делает это скорее для того, чтобы нагреть, чем для реального удовольствия. И только когда Стив чувствует текущую по губам слюну, Баки хмыкает и вытаскивает пальцы.

– Детка, открой, – шепчет Баки, и Стив сразу ощущает тепло его тела возле своего лица, чувствует, как горячая нежная кожа прижимается к губам. Стив размыкает губы, позволяя головке члена соскользнуть в рот, заполняя. Он стонет, ощущая шелковистую твердость на языке, не имея возможности видеть Баки, наблюдать его движения, когда тот сильнее толкается в открытый рот Стива.

Он сосет, ласкает языком так, как Баки любит, затем открывает рот шире, полностью отдавая Баки контроль за тем, как глубоко толкнуться ему в глотку. И блядь – Стиву нравится, как глубоко он может принять этот член. Его глаза слезятся под повязкой, но он сосредоточен на том, чтобы держать рот и горло расслабленными, позволяя Баки брать его – толкаясь в него, задерживаясь глубоко, выскальзывая и вновь толкаясь, все сильнее, быстрее, пока Баки не останавливается, полностью погрузившись в его рот.

Стив старается не двигаться, пытаясь получить крохи воздуха, перекрытого членом. Он чувствует, как что-то прохладное касается его горла и понимает, что это металлические пальцы Баки оглаживают член сквозь горло. 

– Черт, – слышится восхищенный шепот Баки. И вся кровь Стива приливает к его собственному члену от прикосновения, от мыслей о Баки, который может потрогать головку своего члена через горло Стива. А когда Баки выходит из него, Стив чувствует легкое головокружение, получив возможность дышать.  
Баки позволяет ему сделать только несколько вдохов, прежде чем снова толкается в рот, его рука все так же лежит на горле Стива, чувствуя каждое движение члена в нем. Яйца накрывают нос Стива, и его дыхание полностью зависит от Баки. Все ощущается по-другому – с повязкой на глазах все чувства обострены, возбуждение достигает пика. Баки выходит, и Стив давится глотком воздуха, откашливается и несколько секунд дышит, прежде чем его горло снова накрывает рука Баки, чуть сжимая – только чтобы дыхание стало поверхностным, – и Баки снова погружает член в его горло, так глубоко, как только может, трахает так быстро, что Стив не успевает следить за движениями, задающими ритм в погоне за удовольствием. Сейчас, с рукой, давящей на шею, Стиву доступны только неглубокие вдохи, они не насыщают его легкие кислородом, и вскоре Стив проваливается в почти бессознательное состояние, наслаждаясь тем, как его тело полностью отдано Баки и используется для получения удовольствия.

Из-за повязки Стив не знает, появились ли уже темные пятна под веками. 

– Черт, Стиви, ты такой охуенный. Ты у меня всегда такой умница.

Стив еле улавливает слова Баки, который вытаскивает свой член, шлепнув напоследок головкой по губам Стива. Он убирает и руку с горла, и Стив наконец делает глубокий вдох, понимая, что еще минута-две, и он бы потерял сознание. Но Баки всегда точно знает, когда Стив подходит к краю.

Он чувствует мягкие и теплые пальцы Баки на своих губах, пока выравнивает дыхание.

– Ты у меня такой молодец, – шепчет Баки, опускаясь на кровать возле Стива и сдвигая его так, чтобы он больше не свисал с нее. 

Его руки скользят по коже, лаская грудь Стива, спускаясь по животу к бедрам. Стив вздрагивает в ответ на каждое прикосновение.

– Хмм. Может мне наградить тебя. Ты был умницей, не кончал, хотя я знаю, как сильно ты этого хотел.

Стив чувствует теплый выдох над одним из сосков перед тем как Баки сильно его прикусывает, зажимая нежную плоть в тиски своих зубов. Стив задыхается, а эта боль отзывается в его члене. С трудом сдерживаясь, он только сжимает в руках простыни, стараясь не шуметь. Баки лижет сосок, и Стива едва успевает накрыть облегчение, прежде чем Баки повторяет то же самое с другим его соском. И он не останавливается на этом – быстрыми поцелуями-укусами он впивается в его горло, спускается по груди, терзая тело Стива, оставляя расцветающие следы, пока не добирается до бедер.

Затем Баки переворачивает его, вызывая приглушенный стон, когда член Стива оказывается зажат между животом и кроватью. Это давление приносит небольшое облегчение, хотя кольцо на члене по-прежнему не дает Стиву кончить. Баки продолжает терзать его тело, украшая укусами плечи и спину, спускаясь до задницы, чтобы уделить ей все свое внимание.

Каждый укус сверхчувствительной кожи – это сладкая боль. Он не может сдержаться и стонет, когда Баки еще и царапает его своей щетиной. Но затем его прикосновения становятся мягче, он начинается ласкать губами и языком, раздвигает ягодицы и вылизывает пробку и вокруг нее. А потом проворачивает ее по кругу.

Стив шипит, напрягаясь от неожиданности.

– Тише, – успокаивает Баки, проводя металлической рукой по его спине. – Детка, все хорошо. Просто расслабься. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

Постепенно Стив расслабляется, убаюканный его ласками, тем, что Баки снова его целует и вылизывает по кругу растянутую дырку. И когда Баки тянет за пробку, Стив не дергается. Тот слегка вытаскивает ее, а затем снова вгоняет внутрь, заставляя Стива таять от таких простых действий. Вскоре Баки полностью вытаскивает пробку, но тут же возвращает обратно, лишая дыхания и срывая стон с губ.

– Стиви, тебе нравится? – Баки прерывается, чтобы еще пару раз вытащить и вставить пробку. – То, как я играю с твоей задницей? Стиви? Ответь мне.

– Д-да, сэр, – голос у Стива глухой и хриплый, – мне так хорошо, сэр.

– Точно? – Баки кусает его ягодицу, и Стив шипит. – Я хочу слышать тебя, Стив. Ты можешь сделать это для меня. Дай мне слышать, как тебе хорошо.

Но прежде чем Стив успевает ответить, Баки в последний раз прокручивает пробку и вытаскивает ее, заменяя своим языком. Стив давится стоном, когда его начинают вылизывать, полностью расслабляя и открывая. Он слышит неряшливые влажные звуки, когда Баки вылизывает его изнутри, очищая от собственной спермы. Возможно, это должно быть отвратительно, но Стив возбужден, ему так хорошо под Баки и он любит все, что тот с ним делает. Его идеальный рот делает Стиву так охуительно хорошо, вылизывая каждый дюйм его кожи.

Стив знает, что между вздохами и стонами он говорит кое-что вслух, вперемешку с именем Баки, повторяя снова и снова, но ему не стыдно. Его тело горит, он уже на самом краю оргазма, которого жаждет еще с предыдущего раза.

– Баки, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сэр, прошу, дайте мне кончить, – он не переставая повторяет и повторяет это в подушку под собой, дергает бедрами, прижимаясь к лицу Баки. Нажав металлической рукой на поясницу, Баки останавливает его и отстраняется.

Стив почти всхлипывает:  
– Нет, нет, сэр, прошу. Я сожалею, я сожалею, – он чувствует, что на глаза навернулись настоящие слезы, и вдавливает лицо в подушку, чтобы не заплакать.

Губы прижимаются к его шее, а следом Баки подхватывает Стива за бедра и ставит его на колени.

– Детка, все хорошо. Ты был таким умницей. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Стив слышит щелчок открываемой бутылки и хлюпающие звуки, а потом чувствует, как к его дырке прижимаются прохладные металлические пальцы. Баки расслабил его достаточно, чтобы один палец проскользнул без усилий. У Стива перехватывает дыхание от смеси нахлынувших ощущений – сильных, восторженных, неутолимых. Эти ощущения – все, что у него есть, пока повязка не дает ему увидеть происходящее. Стив почти не чувствует, как в него проникает второй палец – он поглощен наслаждением от прохладной твердости руки Баки. И только когда добавляется третий палец, Стив начинает чувствовать натяжение мышц. Баки ласкает пальцами и внутри и снаружи, расслабляя сильнее, кружа везде, кроме простаты, не давая Стиву ни капли облегчения. Он продолжает трахать его, проворачивая, раздвигая, пока в конце концов к тем трем не присоединяется мизинец.

Стив делает судорожный вздох, когда осознает, к чему все идет. Они редко это делают, но как только он понимает, это становится необходимостью.

– Черт...

Его спину ласкает теплый воздух от усмешки Баки.

– Наконец понял, детка? – он прокручивает пальцы, и Стив издает что-то среднее между стоном и шипением. – Скажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь, Стиви? 

Должно быть, Баки придвинулся совсем близко, так как шепчет это ему на ухо, а затем сильно прикусывает, привлекая полное внимание.

– Блядь. Сэр. Пожалуйста. Дайте мне это. Мне нужна ваша рука. Я хочу ее в себе. Постоянно хочу, чтобы вы были во мне, сэр.

Баки судорожно выдыхает, будто слова Стива его взволновали, и успокаивающе гладит его по спине живой рукой, прежде чем вытащить металлическую, чтобы нанести еще смазки и свести все пальцы вместе. На этот раз Баки вводит пальцы, пока не упирается большим. Он начинает вытаскивать ее обратно, но Стив практически кричит:  
– Нет-нет-нет! Пожалуйста, продолжай! Не останавливайся!

Баки добавляет большой палец, и, когда кисть оказывается полностью внутри, Стив довольно выдыхает, наконец почувствовав себя полностью заполненным. Он сжимает мышцами руку внутри себя, чтобы удостовериться, что она действительно там, и полностью расслабляется. Он слышит тихое жужжание руки, чувствует, как Баки сжимает ее в кулак. Внутри металл быстро нагревается до температуры тела, и Баки начинает неторопливо двигать кулаком – немного назад и опять вперед, пытаясь найти идеальное положение.

Это происходит при движении назад, когда костяшки пальцев случайно задевают простату. Стив чувствует себя настолько заполненным, возбужденным, что малейшее нажатие вызывает у него стон. Он громкий, неистовый и заставляет Баки выругаться и теперь уже прицельно надавить на то же место.

Под повязкой Стив зажмуривается, пытаясь предотвратить оргазм. Баки продолжает двигать кулаком вперед-назад, назад-вперед, выкручивая руку, ускоряясь и ударяя все сильнее, на каждом движении назад практически вытаскивая кулак и растягивая Стива сильно, на грани его возможностей. Это охуенно, идеально и изумительно, Баки заполнил его и втрахивает в матрас, срывая стоны с губ Стива, когда костяшками ударяет по простате. Каждое движение его кулака выбивает воздух из легких, заставляет извиваться на кровати, вздергивать задницу, пытаясь получить в себя больше, глубже, нуждаясь в полном заполнении.

Стив даже не осознает, насколько он перегружен ощущениями и как сильно возбужден, пока Баки не опускает руку ему на бедро и не снимает кольцо с члена. Это неожиданное освобождение толкает его на пик оргазма. Он чувствует поглощающий жар внутри себя и с последним поворотом руки кончает так сильно, что кричит, пока не срывает горло, насаживаясь на Баки как можно сильнее. Стив получает чистое удовольствие от этих движений... и сжимает зубами подушку, когда наконец начинает дрожать и терять контроль над телом.

Все еще вздрагивая, он пытается восстановить дыхание, падая животом на кровать. Баки дает ему передохнуть совсем немного, и тело Стива все еще дергается в посторгазменных судорогах, когда Баки снова начинает двигать рукой. Он вытаскивает большой палец и мизинец из все еще кончающего Стива, оставляет внутри три пальца, плотно прижимая их к простате, и большим давит на промежность. Стив задыхается от перевозбуждения. Слишком скоро, слишком много. Его член дергается в попытке встать, но оргазм полностью опустошил его.

Видимо, Стив издал протестующий стон, потому что чувствует Баки своей спиной:  
– Тш-ш-ш, – звук едва слышен в пустой комнате, – все хорошо, Стиви, ты был великолепен. Боже, ты такой красивый, когда кончаешь.

Губы прижимаются к его шее, пальцы Баки все еще держат, причиняя больше боли, чем удовольствия, но Стив не останавливает его.

Баки медленно царапает зубами шею, прикусывая позвоночник, и проводит зубами по лопаткам, впивается в плечо, сильно сжимая мышцы, пальцами все еще давя на простату. Это пытка – слишком много ощущений, они ошеломляют: горячее дыхание Баки, его еще более горячий язык вместе с острой болью. Но она великолепна и заставляет Стива чувствовать себя живым.

Наконец он прекращает вздрагивать, рука Баки останавливается, он вытаскивает свои пальцы и убирает большой палец с промежности. Все что чувствует Стив – это шум крови в ушах и Баки, покидающий кровать. Он бы запротестовал, если бы был в состоянии издавать звуки. Кровь грохочет словно водопад, хотя нет – это шумит вода в ванной. Баки умывается. Затем Стив чувствует, как его берут за плечо и переворачивают. С глаз снимают повязку, и он видит силуэт Баки в сумраке комнаты. Стив моргает, смотря на него, и шипит, когда холодная ткань касается живота, стирая сперму.

К тому времени, когда Баки уносит полотенце в ванную, Стив обретает способность двигаться. Он ничего не говорит, только смотрит на Баки, все еще полностью одетого, кроме свободно торчащего из штанов члена. Стив не может не смотреть – удивительно, но его снова пробивает дрожь возбуждения.  
– Нравится то, что ты видишь, Стиви? – Баки не может сдержать довольство в голосе.

Стив продолжает смотреть, кусает опухшие губы. 

– Да, сэр.

Он ждет, пока Баки перелезает через него, устраиваясь коленями по бокам. Руками он обхватывает лицо Стива.

– Прекрасно.

Поцелуй напористый, кусачий, но именно такой и нужен сейчас Стиву. Он стонет в рот Баки, теряясь в мягких губах и острых зубах. Он настолько отдается поцелую, что не чувствует, как его запястье что-то сковывает, пока не пытается поднять руку, чтобы зарыться в волосы Баки. Баки пристегивает одно запястье, а следом и второе к разным сторонам изголовья. Стив понимает, что манжеты мягкие, но крепкие, когда пытается натянуть их, и глухо стонет.

Баки отстраняется с дьявольской ухмылкой и усаживается на пах Стива. 

– О, детка, мы еще не закончили.

И, вероятно, чтобы добить, он медленно ведет металлической рукой по все еще одетой груди, ниже и ниже, пока не берет в руку свой член, возбужденный и побагровевший, блестящий на кончике.

Стив хнычет. Он все еще помнит вкус его члена на языке, давление на губах, помнит, как сжимал его горлом. 

– Пожалуйста, сэр. Пожалуйста... – Стив даже не понимает, о чем именно просит в этот момент, но поскольку Баки все еще медленно дрочит себе, Стив чувствует, что его собственный член – просто не верится – снова встает.

Должно быть, Баки тоже это замечает, потому что он опускает обе руки Стиву на бедра и кладет их так близко к тому месту, где Стив жаждет его прикосновений.

– Пожалуйста что, Стиви? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой сделал? Ты будешь умолять меня об этом?

Баки мучительно медленно наклоняется и не отрывает взгляд все время, пока, высунув язык, проводит по члену Стива от кончика до основания. Стив вздрагивает и, перевозбужденный, закрывает глаза, получая через мгновение невесомый шлепок по лицу, заставляющий вновь открыть их.

– Умоляй, Стив.

Стив облизывает губы. 

– Сэр, я хочу, чтобы вы трахнули меня. Хочу почувствовать ваш член внутри. Хочу быть хорошим для вас – очень хочу быть хорошим для вас, сэр.

На губах Баки появляется хитрая улыбка.

– Хм-м-м. Если ты продержишься не кончая, то, возможно, мы это сделаем.

И это единственное предупреждение, которое получает Стив, единственный знак того, что грядет, перед тем как Баки опускает голову и берет его член в рот.

Мягкий влажный жар вытягивает стон за стоном из его горла. Он все еще чувствителен, но кровь уверенно устремляется вниз, когда губы Баки смыкаются вокруг него, а мягкий жар сменяется горячим давлением на кончик члена, и язык Баки интенсивно ласкает головку, нажимая на щель. Баки сосет как целует, как он делает все – энергично, посвятив этому все свое внимание. Слишком хорошо, слишком горячо и возбуждающе – на грани возможного. Стив выстанывает его имя, напрасно дергает руками. Баки полностью обездвижил его, удерживая ногами бедра, и Стив полностью отдан на милость Баки, его рта и пальцев, которые опускаются на слишком чувствительную кожу, лаская яйца.

Баки выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы заглотить его полностью, и сглатывает – один, два раза – заставляя Стива метаться и задыхаться. Он пытается думать о чем угодно, лишь бы отвлечься, сдержаться и не кончить. Ведь Баки велел не кончать, а он хочет быть хорошим, он хочет быть хорошей деткой Баки, он хочет услышать, как Баки будет стонать его имя, если он справится.

Но этого слишком много, слишком. Слезы наворачиваются на глаза, он сильно кусает губы и удивляется, что не чувствует крови. 

– Сэ-э-эр, я... – Стив задыхается, глядя на Баки сквозь слезы.В все, что он хочет в этот момент, – закрыть глаза, и пусть оргазм накроет его. Баки приподнимает бровь и сосет сильнее, энергично двигая головой. – Пожалуйста, сэр, – Стив почти кричит, умоляя, – я не хочу кончать! Я хочу быть хорошим для вас, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста...

В течение одной долгой и мучительной секунды он думает, что Баки не остановится, и с его языка уже готово сорваться стоп-слово.

Но Баки прекращает и выпускает его с влажным хлопком, и Стив, несмотря на отчаянное желание сдержать слезы, срывается и начинает рыдать. Слезы текут по лицу, он видит вспышку удивления – возможно, и беспокойства – на лице Баки, и на этот раз он не может не закрыть глаза.

– Ш-ш-ш... – руки Баки медленно поднимаются по груди. Прикосновение мягкое и легкое, и когда он дотягивается по подбородка Стива, то нежно берет в руки его лицо. – Все хорошо, детка. Ты был великолепен, идеален, – Баки целует его в уголок губ, и Стив открывает глаза. Тот смотрит на него так преданно, будто он самое ценное, что есть у Баки. Стив пытается отвернуться, но Баки держит его крепко, большим пальцем вытирая слезы со щеки. – Стиви, ты всегда идеален. Блядь, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты видел себя, такого красивого, как ты стараешься доставить мне удовольствие и буквально разваливаешься на куски, когда я дотрагиваюсь до тебя. Я безумно люблю все это, Стив. Ты делаешь меня счастливым.

Он снова целует его подбородок, губы, веки, лоб. Баки осыпает его лицо нежными, успокаивающими поцелуями, прежде чем спуститься губами к шее. Он слегка царапает зубами недавние укусы, и Стив шипит от удовольствия. Баки возвращается к его губам, глубоко целует, лишая последнего воздуха в легких, так что Стиву приходится делать глубокий вдох один за другим, когда Баки наконец отстраняется.

– Баки, – голос Стива даже для него звучит сломанным, и он может только представить как сейчас выглядит. Он произносит его имя как молитву и осознает, что сорвался на имя, только когда уголки губ Баки дергаются. Он кладет свою руку ему на шею и предупреждающе мягко сжимает ее рукой.

– Да, детка?

Стив смотрит в голубые глаза, проваливается в них, словно Баки это отлив, тянущий его на самое дно. 

– Ты нужен мне. Пожалуйста, – он на мгновенье закрывает глаза, затем поднимает голову так, чтобы прижаться мокрым долгим поцелуем к подбородку Баки. Рука на его горле не двигается, и это давление кажется блаженством, только усиливая жажду кончить. – Я был хорош, сэр. Не так ли? – на самом деле ему не нужно задавать этот вопрос. Но, видя горящий ответный взгляд Баки, он понимает, что сделал правильный выбор.

Баки одним быстрым движением покидает кровать. Становится рядом и оглядывает Стива снизу вверх: он привязан к изголовью и лежит, открытый для него и только для него. Баки снимает рубашку одним быстрым, едва заметным движением. Мгновенье Стив любуется тренированным торсом, а затем Баки стаскивает джинсы по мускулистым бедрам. Мгновение – и он так же обнажен, как и Стив, а его член горделиво стоит.

Еще одним плавным движением он встает коленями на кровать и медленно ползет к Стиву, гибкий, как кошка или любой другой хищник в момент охоты за своей добычей. У Баки сейчас тот самый взгляд, который заставляет сердце Стива биться быстрее, из-за которого Стива прошибает пот, это взгляд человека, еле контролирующего себя, который из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на Стива. И блядь, Стив это просто обожает. Он в восторге от того, что сводит Баки с ума так же, как и тот – Стива. Взгляд Баки словно проникает в голову, и когда он начинает раздвигать ноги Стива, тот охотно подчиняется.

Баки устраивается между его ног, руками направляя бедра Стива так, как ему хочется. Стив немного приподнимает их вверх, совсем немного, почти сразу чувствуя, как твердый член Баки упирается в его дырку. Этого не должно быть достаточно, но заставляет его член дергаться между их телами.

Баки глухо рычит и захватывает губы Стива в неком подобии поцелуя – в нем слишком много укусов и почти нет языка. Стив понимает, что его губы наверняка будут истерзаны. Он чувствует, как Баки двигается, опуская руку между их телами, а затем головка члена кружит вокруг дырки. Стив задумывается, собирается ли Баки просто войти, и не может сдержать стона от мысли, что единственная смазка – это все то, что осталось в нем после нескольких предыдущих раз.

Ему не приходится долго сомневаться или надеяться. Баки прерывает поцелуй и смотрит на Стива тяжелым похотливым взглядом, а затем начинает толкаться горячим и твердым, словно сталь, членом, отвоевывая пространство внутри Стива, чье тело с готовностью принимает его. Стив откидывается, когда головка скрывается в нем, и Баки начинает входить медленным непрерывным движением, член идет почти по-сухому, но дискомфорт уходит, когда Баки останавливается и остается на месте, в плену Стива, упираясь в него яйцами. Стив чувствует себя настолько совершенно невероятно заполненным и мимолетно думает, что только член Баки дарит ему ту нирвану, которой он хочет, – возможно, единственную, которую он когда-либо испытывал.

Он осознает, что вновь задерживает дыхание, только когда у него начинает кружиться голова. Стив делает длинный выдох, выравнивая дыхание, но Баки опять выбивает из него дух, двигается жестко и быстро. Стив выкрикивает проклятье, удовольствие стекает по позвоночнику к члену.

Баки воспринимает это как одобрение и продолжает трахать его, делая из этого маленький спектакль – на каждом толчке почти полностью вынимает член, прежде чем загнать его обратно. Он дразнит Стива, зная, что подводит его к краю. Стив хватает воздух с каждым толчком – глубоким, таким хорошим, проходящим по всем правильным точкам внутри него.

Но для Баки этого мало, вскоре он подхватывает Стива под коленями, подтягивает к себе и сгибает почти пополам, приподнимая задницу выше. Баки глубоко проникает в Стива, и внутри словно возгорается огонь и сжигает его. Такая поза позволяет члену Баки давить на простату при каждом движении. Баки приноравливается и усиливает толчки своим весом. На этот раз он не дразнит, он просто непрерывно вбивается в Стива.

Баки дышит влажно, тяжело, уткнувшись в его шею, целуя и покусывая истерзанную кожу в унисон толчкам. Стив просто принимает его, повторяя снова и снова, как он подозревает, одни и те же слова – Баки, блядь, боже. Он не в состоянии сдержать ни одно их них, пока Баки его так трахает – быстро, сильно, глубоко и идеально.

Просто охренительно.

Стиву не требуется много времени, чтобы почувствовать внутри себя подступающий оргазм. Каждый новый толчок приближает его к краю. Он бы хотел, чтобы хоть одна рука была свободной, чтобы взять свой член в кулак, но манжеты, удерживающие его руки у изголовья, оставляют Стива в сладком аду.

Вскоре ритм Баки начинает меняться, становится хаотичным, он не контролирует свои движения. Ощущение того, как сильно Баки стремиться получить удовольствие, как отчаянно толкается, заставляет Стива дрожать всем телом. И это охрененное чувство. Стив выгибается и на короткое время слепнет, на его губах звучит имя Баки, как проклятье, как молитва. Словно оно способно передать все его эмоции и чувства.

И возможно Баки чувствует, насколько близко Стив к оргазму, потому что он еще один раз сильно толкается, а затем фиксирует его, проникнув так глубоко, как только может, и начинает медленно вращать бедрами, неспостижимым образом все время попадая по простате. Стив чувствует себя просто невероятно, великолепно, ему очень хорошо, он сильно возбужден и прежде чем начинает задумываться, как его тело может получать столько удовольствия, как Баки может давать его так много – он кончает, без какого-либо знака, словно прорывается плотина. Оргазм выжимает из него все, вырывает крик из горла, каждая мышца напрягается, пока Баки продолжает медленно кружить бедрами.

Стив понятия не имеет, сколько это длится, он вообще ничего не осознает, пока не ощущает пустоту, мучительную и ужасную. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь немного прийти в себя, когда в его губы внезапно толкается что-то влажное и горячее, заставляя их открыть.

Над ним стоит Баки, прижимая к его губам свой член. Стив отгоняет запутанные мысли о том, когда Баки успел переместится, и отвлекается на руку Баки, которой тот дрочит себе так быстро и остервенело, что это выглядит так, будто ему почти больно. У Баки стиснуты зубы, и Стив открывает рот в молчаливом предложении, высовывает язык и проводит по щели на кончике члена.

Этого хватает, чтобы Баки кончил, перемежая стоны именем Стива, говоря о том, насколько тот прекрасен, пока Стив продолжает вылизывать головку, принимая все, что ему дает Баки, высасывая его досуха. Наконец Баки, дрожа, отстраняется и падает возле Стива.

Долгое время Баки просто тяжело дышит, затем из последних сил тянется и освобождает ему запястья. Стив тут же переворачивается, укладывается на Баки и, схватив обеими руками его лицо, начинает целовать, толкаясь в рот Баки с его спермой, вылизывая язык. Баки стонет в поцелуй, отвечая на него и окончательно перемешивая слюну, сперму, желание. Стив сглатывает, когда они разрывают поцелуй, и наклоняется, чтобы просто чмокнуть в губы.

– Спасибо, сэр, – бормочет Стив, с нежностью смотря на Баки.

Пальцы Баки нежно пробегают вниз по спине Стива, добираясь до задницы и легко сжимая ее:  
– В любое время, детка.


End file.
